herofandomcom-20200223-history
Falcom
Falcom is a supporting protagonist in the Neptunia video game series. In mk2, he is an optional party member who can be bought using DLC. A well known warrior and musician, Falcom is so well known that even Blanc wanted her autograph. She's usually in good spirits and uses her Dragon Slayer (carried in a violin case) to fight. This sword was earned after getting permission from Histoire. She is voiced by Akemi Kanda in the Japanese version and Xanthe Huynh in the English version. Personality Falcom is an honest person. As a warrior and musician she helps Nepgear liberate her sister out of the Gamindustri Graveyard. In addition, she is a close friend to Nepgear and Neptune seems to admire her to some extent. However despite her popularity and fame, Falcom is really a humble girl. Showing shock when she is asked for an autograph. Falcom also has a competitive side and it can get the best of her at times, even other something as little as fish. She can lose her cool at times despite usually being calm and has shown to worry over little things very often, such as when she accidentally had cut Nepgear's outfit and forced herself on Nepgear to check for injuries, despite Nepgear's protests. One thing that Falcom admits to is her terrible luck with ocean going ships, since she is always involved in shipwrecks which lead to the adventures that inspire her books. Appearance Falcom is a fair skinned girl of about 162CM tall and weighs 51KG. She has orange eyes and short boyish cut, rusty brown red hair usually worn with a headband. Her measurements are 84B, 60W, and 86H, making her a C cup. Falcom wears a white tank top with a brown belt-like segment on the top and bottom, underneath a blue and white jacket with gold accents. Her skirt is white with thick strips of blue in the center and worn with a brown belt with gold details and a small orange and black pouch attached. Also included are black fingerless gloves, black stockings, and blue boots with white, black, and gold accents. She is usually found holding an instrument case that holds her weapon in it. It is decorated with many stickers. Trivia *Falcom is said to represent the Nihon Falcom corporation, a Japanese computer game company famous for the Legends of Heroes franchise. *Her sword is named after the Dragon Slayer series, one of Falcoms first Games which later spawned the Legend of Heroes franchise. *On her case are stickers of various games or series. *Her job as a musician references Falcom's fame of high quality soundtracks. *Blanc being a big fan references how Nintendo systems hosted many of Falcom's games (until the 64 bit era) *In a recent popularity poll, Falcom has placed fourth place with 1023 points, just 9 points behind Nepgear. This makes her the most popular human character despite being DLC. *This was probably why she was included as DLC in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, where one can have two different versions of Falcom. One from the Hyperdimension and one from the Ultradimension. *Falcom bears a similar appearance to Adol Christin of the Ys series, another series made by Nihon Falcom. Ironically she also uses a pseudonym with the exact same initials. Her luck with ships sounds similar to Adol's (most of the ships he rode get wrecked and he washes ashore in exotic places) *In one of Falcom's win quotes in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, she mentions that she "didn't survive many battles by luck." Fittingly enough, her LUK stat is rather low when compared to other characters. External links Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Amazons Category:Famous Category:Determinators Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Mascots